Violet Eyes
by WinterMemory97
Summary: She was a ghost in the pale moonlight, and he was what kept her from moving on. Fem!Austria x Germany


The January sky was frozen in endless shades of steely blue and grey. White snow cascaded down like a shower of purity onto an incredibly dirty world. Buildings and skyscrapers stood defiantly against the gentle pour. It wasn't snowing so violently that roads would be shut down or children would be playing outside. It was pouring just gently enough that kids could cuddle up to their parents and their teddy bears with a steaming cup of silky milk chocolate coco. The day was calm with a sense of whimsy all around.

There was a dark, solitary figure walking down a long sidewalk. He dressed simply enough, with a long black overcoat hiding a lithe form and black shoes. Underneath the coat was a black turtleneck and casual black pants. Away from his black attire it could be seen that he had pale white skin and light blonde hair. His blonde hair fell around him elegantly but at the same time messily, as though he simply did not care much for appearance but was gifted with the Godlike body of someone who strived for it their entire lives. Hiding behind blonde locks were the coldest, iciest blue eyes that seemed to scream of an inner storm colder than anyone would ever see. He walked slowly, enjoying the quiet serenity of the mild snowfall, but he walked purposely as well. This man had somewhere to go.

He had someone to go to.

She walked like a ghost in her own house. She surely fit the description of a ghost. Her raven locks flowed around her like a phantom in the air, her deep purple eyes seemed to hold depths no person could estimate. Her pale porcelain skin was only a few shades away from that of Snow White herself. Her lips were a variety of reds, spent from the vast amount of time she'd spent nervously chewing them.

If her pale white appearance wasn't ghostly enough, there was something absolutely dead in her eyes. Her eyes were deep, soulful pits of violet. They seemed to tell a story of dreams crushed and a sense of self lost.

Violin resonated throughout the threshold of her house, haunting each corridor with it's romantic and ghostly melody.

She played violin often. She played to numb the onslaught of terrifying emotion. She played to get the overwhelming amount of sadness or entrapment out of her system, if only for a little while.

God, she loved the violin.

By the time Ludwig had gotten to her house, it was half past midnight.

She was awake, laying on her emerald chaise lounge. The swirls of purple in the chair complimented her sad violet eyes. Her dress was see through, and fell around her in a pool of lavender. A wine glass played at her lips, and a bit of the red ambrosia leaked down her chin, falling to her neck. She barely turned to look at him when he walked in, but when their eyes met a spark of electricity seemed to shoot through them both.

He came to her wordlessly, taking the glass of wine away from her lips and putting gently on the table beside her with a soft _clack._

"Lud.." His name was lost on her lips, her sore, bruised, red and alcoholic lips.

"No" he told her, claiming her garnet lips with his own soft pink ones.

She wrapped pale porcelain arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. In the large window behind them, the full moon seemed to grow larger and the stars seemed to sparkle a little brighter.

His skilled, muscular hands lifted the hem of dress above her thigh and travelled along her white leg.

She sighed gently, closing his eyes as he breathed her in. She was tempted to touch the bottle of wine again, but he was already intoxicating her more than the bottle could dare to.

His hand dared to travel higher along her thigh, and her dress was already half off.

She kissed him gently underneath the moonlight, and soon his white shirt met her lavender dress on the wisteria carpet beneath them.

The moonlight laid a sort of gentle, sad grace onto them. They didn't dare to speak a word to another, settling for their eyes to say any words needed.

The moon was high in the obsidian sky above them, her violet eyes met his icy orbs in raw emotion, but neither said a thing as he took her completely.

She was like a ghost in the pale moonlight, and he was what kept her from moving on.


End file.
